


Lady Of Grimborn

by Lixsus



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), BAMF Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Canon Divergence - Hiccup Leaves Before The Final Training Test, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup joins the hunters, Hiccup runs away, Kidnapped Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Multi, Queen Hiccup, hiccup leaves, hiccup raises toothless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lixsus/pseuds/Lixsus
Summary: When Hiccup Is 8, she finds a dying Night Fury with an egg. She raises the orphaned baby, and grows to hate Berk. When she meets the Grimborn Brothers, her life changes, and she fakes her own kidnapping to become the ultimate dragon hunter.





	Lady Of Grimborn

****

****Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had just turned eight years old. And at only eight years old, she was ostracized from the village, even though she was the Chiefs only child and Heir to the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Her cousin, Snotlout, beat her up with the Thorston twins daily, leading her to walk into the forge bruised and battered. Gobber, her mentor and the village blacksmith, as well as the only person who ever truly cared about her, would always treat her wounds before teacher her the fine art of being a blacksmith. As it was, with only three years of the apprenticeship under her belt, she was almost as good as the older man. However, today was her birthday, so he had given her the day off, as he had done every year since she had become his apprentice. So, after treating her various wounds, she carefully and stealthily made her way into the forest that was at the boarder of the village and towards a cove near Ravens Point.

 

She spent a lot of her time in the beautiful cove, and knew every nook and cranny like she knew that back of her hand. However, today something was different. Off. She glanced around, noticing that there were various scorch marks along the grass and dirt that hadn't been there before.

 

She followed them to behind a boulder, where she knew a cave was hidden. Hiccup took a step back, seeing the unmoving body of an unknown dragon, twice the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. Watching it for a moment, she noted that it wasn't breathing, and slowly made her way closer to inspect it.

 

The dragon was a dark sandy colour, with darker markings on its top frills and around the eyes, much like a raccoon. Hiccup could clearly see that one of the wings was destroyed, bone sticking out of the skin and no longer attached to the dragons body.

 

Hiccup took out her book and sketched the dragon quickly, hoping to find something of its description in the book of dragons. She then saw the blood trail leading into the cave.

 

“I hope whatever made that trail isn't alive,” Hiccup gulped. Regardless, she slowly made her way to the cave entrance, the light from the sky illuminating the inside of the cave remarkably well.

 

A growl alerted Hiccup, who let out a small yelp, falling backwards and landing on the cold, hard stone with a loud thump. She looked up from the ground, into the slit amber eyes of a dragon that looked remarkably like the one Hiccup had seen outside. The only differences? Not only was it smaller, it was also midnight black.

 

“Night Fury,” hiccup said in awe, beholding the dragon that caused her village so much damage. The dragon didn't seem very pleased with a human in its territory, and let out a screech, trying to scare Hiccup away.

 

Hiccup threw her hands to the dragon, one palm outwards, the dagger Gobber had gifted her last year in her other hand. “Come at me, dragon!” Hiccup hissed, eyes narrowed. The dragon took a step back, eyes becoming softer, as if it was considering something. It was then that Hiccup noticed the long, deep gashes on its flank. Hiccup was certain it was from the dragon that was dead outside.

 

The wounds were bleeding heavily, and Hiccup lowered her dagger and returned it to her belt. “You're dying,” she whispered in realization. The dragon warbled, turning to walk deeper into the cavern, letting Hiccup see the other side, where the wing was shredded and burnt, the bone obviously broken, as the wing was being dragged on the floor.

 

The dragon stopped, turned to Hiccup, and warbled once more. “Do you want me to follow you?” Hiccup asked. The dragon let a low moan, and continued walking, this time with the small human girl following.

 

It got dark very fast, and soon Hiccup couldn't see. Suddenly, a bright purple light illuminated the cavern. Hiccup let her mouth fall open, seeing the light emerging from the scales of the Night Fury, like lanterns. The dragon stopped at this point, curling around something.

 

Hiccup stepped closer, and let a small gasp slip from her mouth. It sat alone on a small slab of coal black stone, which was steaming as if it burned hotter than the sun itself.

 

The egg was smooth, nothing to suggest it wasn't a human made ornament, but Hiccup knew better. “You're a mother,” Hiccup whispered, kneeling beside the dragon. “The offspring of lightning and death itself, a mother...” Hiccups eyes opened wide, looking at the dragon, who appeared ready for death. “It needs lightning to hatch, doesn't it?” the dragon blinked, and let out a small warble. “And you're not going to survive long enough to get it into a storm.”

 

Hiccup took a deep breath, and laid her hand on the large dragons snout. She let out a breath, which was warm against Hiccups hand. “There's a storm tonight, I'll make sure that I get it outside. I promise.”

 

The dragon moaned, and got up from her resting position, giving the egg a gentle nudge. Then, she walked out of the cave, Hiccup following her closely, holding the egg.

 

When outside, Hiccup noted that the storm would be arriving much sooner than she thought. The night fury pushed Hiccup lightly, and nuzzled her hair, before limping back into the cave.

 

* * *

 

That was the last time Hiccup saw the female Night Fury, which she had simply called Mother. The egg hatched not long after, revealing a hatchling that was perhaps even darker than its mother, with eyes the colour of emeralds. Eyes that matched Hiccups own.

 

Upon hatching, the baby had absorbed the storm, creating clear skies once more. Hiccup was the first thing it saw when it hatched, and Hiccup knew her life would never be the same when the dragon bit her lightly on the shoulder, then licked it.

 

She looked at the would, and found that it was healing over, and just a light scar resided where the injury was. That was the beginning of everything. Not three days later, Hiccup became aware that she could understand the dragon, which she had later called Toothless.

 

The dragon that had been the cause of Mothers death was nothing more than bones, as Toothless had eaten the corpse, and Hiccup had named the creature a Sandwraith.

 

She soon found herself able to hear all dragons and understand them. Her eyesight improved, as did her reflexes. She also became highly resilient to fire and sharp, pointy objects. Her healing had also improved, and she could now see in pitch blackness.

 

Dragon saliva was the reason behind all of it, it made her part dragon. And it would play a vital role in the future.

 

Not to say that Hiccup would be kind to the dragons. While she understood them, it was also Night Fury DNA that was now part of her, and Night Furys were notoriously aggressive. Hiccup kept her new personality away while in the village, but the dragons soon knew not to mess with her or the dragon she was raising.

 

That didn't mean that she killed them relentlessly, no. She killed for Toothless (who she found would only eat dragon flesh as a baby, and started eating fish when he was no longer a hatchling, as was the way of the Night Fury), and for her own self defence. She continued to be bullied by the other teens of her village, and belittled and ignored by the adults. Her father was always disappointed in her, and never gave her the time of day. Gobber, however was the only one who noticed something different with his apprentice, but only told Hiccup that he knew something had changed. She never told him what exactly changed, but it made the two of them even closer.

 

Two years afterwards, when Hiccup turned ten years old, Toothless was large enough to ride. She skilfully crafted a saddle in the forge under the cover of darkness, and soon they were dominating the skies as well as the ground.

 

And at age eleven, she decided to visit the Northern Markets, on her first voyage off of Berk on Toothless.

 

And it was then that her life changed forever.

 


End file.
